Standing Up for Him
by humanusscriptor
Summary: While outside playing baseball, Leo breaks a window. Donald is about to punish him when a surprising someone comes to his rescue.


**A/N:** Welcome, everyone! This is my second Lab Rats story that I have written. The first Lab Rats story I had to take down because someone posted the story on Quotev without my consent. This story idea came to me yesterday after looking at the reviews for Chasta's story. The focus point in the story is standing up for someone. Let this be a guideline to other authors to help stand up to those of cyberbullying. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats, just the fanfic which belongs to me.

* * *

The sultry heat wave continued to spread across Mission Creek that spring afternoon. Adam and Chase were down in the lab in an attempt to cool off. Tasha and Davenport were out doing something together, and Leo and Bree were upstairs with the AC blasting and sprawled out on the couch, the former going through TV channels in boredom.

"So bored!" Bree moaned. "There is nothing to do today! At least you have a date with Janelle later today."

Leo meekly nodded before he turned the TV off and let out an exasperated sigh. "Wanna do a game?"

"I'd rather do some sort of physical activity than sit on my bum all day," Bree confessed.

Leo nodded and began to think of something he and his stepsister could do together. Several minutes later, Leo smiled and cried, "I got it! Baseball!"

"I think I know what that is. Count me in!"

Ten minutes later, the siblings were outside with gloves, a baseball, and a baseball bat. After Leo explained the rules to Bree, Leo threw the ball and Bree swung the bat. The ball skipped over to Leo; he picked it up barehanded and handed the ball to Bree. Bree then tossed the ball to Leo. His popped up and Bree caught it with the glove easily.

The continued playing before Leo hit his ball hard. One second he heard wood and the other second he heard a crash as the ball flew through the window, shattering glass everywhere. Worried what trouble he might get into, Leo hurried into the living room with Bree on his heels. There in the living room stood a curious Adam and Chase. In their hand was the baseball.

"Where did that come from?" Chase asked. Noticing Leo with a bat in his hand, Chase sent a look to Leo that read "You Leo-ed this up!"

"Guilty as charged," Leo admitted. "I've got to clean it before the parents get back!"

"Which would be right now," Chase noted as he pointed to Donald's car entering the driveway. In shock, Leo dropped the bat on the couch.

'_What rotten timing! Now I'm going to have to miss my date with Janelle,'_ Leo mused.

"What in the world happened to my window?!" Donald asked, storming into the room. "Leo, you are—"

"It wasn't him!" Bree interrupted. "It was me."

"What?" Chase, Adam, Tasha, and Donald cried in shock.

Taking a deep breath, Bree stated, "It was me. Leo and I were bored, so we decided to play baseball. Leo was teaching me, and I started getting the hang of it. Then, I swung and it flew through the window. I did not mean for it to happen. It just did."

"Well, Leo's just going to lie if I asked him," Donald stated.

"Hey!" Leo cried.

"So, Chase, is Bree telling the truth?"

Chase didn't know how to answer that question. While he was trying to think of how to answer the question, Adam answered, "We don't know. The two of us were down in the lab trying to cool off."

Donald shook his head in disappointment. "Since we have no witnesses, I have to conclude Bree's telling the truth. Leo, you aren't grounded, but Bree, you are. Two weeks. Now, to get something to drink. I was dying out there!"

Tasha shook her head at Bree before following her husband to get a drink. Adam and Chase shrugged and headed back down into the lab. That left Bree and a confused Leo.

"Why did you stand up for me?" Leo asked.

"Well, you have a date tonight, and I knew that Janelle would be disappointed if you didn't show. I want the two of you to have a fun time, and the two of you are great for each other. So, I took the blame for your actions," Bree explained.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Don't forget, you owe me."

"Thank you, again." Leo gave Bree a huge hug, and headed to his room when he stopped and faced his stepsister. "Bree, can you do me another favor?"

"I suppose."

"Help me find something to wear to my date tonight."

Bree smiled. "It would be my honor." With that, Bree ran after Leo into his room.


End file.
